Fantaisie de la White Day
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Le 14 Mars approche et Aone hésite à faire un cadeau pour un certain petit feinteur qui lui a offert du chocolat le jour de la Saint Valentin. Etait-ce un chocolat d'amité ou autre chose?, se demande-t-il. Il décide quand même de lui faire un présent tout en aidant ses amis à en faire de même pour la personne dont ils sont amoureux. Yaoi, Lemon, AoHina.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Bonjour voici la fic spéciale White Day avec du AoHina mimi et vu les couples présents, on va dire aussi que c'est une spéciale Date Kogyo. Bonne lecture. :)**

Ah, la White Day, jour de la réponse de la Saint Valentin où on devait offrir un cadeau aux personnes ayant offert des chocolats. Un jour que les gens les plus populaires fuyaient comme la peste car les cadeaux en question devaient coûter trois fois le prix des chocolats donnés par la personne aimée. Ainsi, beaucoup de garçons refusaient poliment les chocolats de la Saint Valentin des filles qu'ils n'aimaient pas pour éviter de se ruiner le jour fatidique. D'autres, par contre, redoublaient d'ingénuosité.

 _Lycée d'Aoba Jousai :_

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shittykawa?, grommela un Iwaizumi méfiant lorsqu'il s'approchait de son petit ami qui fut envahi par une montagne de rubans blancs trônant sur son bureau..

\- C'est bientôt la White Day donc je fais un cadeau à mes fans, déclara fièrement Oikawa, comme les cadeaux, c'est beaucoup trop cher, je le fais à l'ancienne en leur offrant des rubans. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont toutes les porter. Par contre, j'attends toujours mon cadeau, Iwa-ch...Aie!" Hajime venait de lui donner un coup de cahier sur la tête. "Tu l'auras ce soir."

Tooru se frottait la tête avant de lui sourire malicieusement."Ce n'est pas beau la jalousie, tu sais?" Un autre coup sur la tête. "Aïeuh!

\- Je retourne dans ma salle de classe, maugréa Hajime, range tout ça, les cours vont bientôt recommencer."

Le brun mit les rubans dans son sac bien qu'il eut en tête une autre idée pour en utiliser un avec Hajime. Il allait adorer leur soirée spéciale White Day...

...Mais maintenant, revenons à nos héros du jour.

"Quoi? Ce n'est pas Iwa-chan et moi? Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Ferme la, Shittykawa. On a déjá eu notre histoire à nous pour le Jour de l'An."

 _Lycée de Date Kogyo :_

Le 14 Mars approchait à grands pas et Aone se trouvait assis, les bras croisés sur son bureau, en plein dilemme. Il se trouvait que le numéro 10 lui avait offert un chocolat le mois dernier et il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un giri choco, ces chocolats que tout le monde offrait pour les amis ou les proches ou bien d'un chocolat romantique.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur le petit roux, ses expressions joyeuses à chaque fois qu'il aidait son équipe à marquer un point, sa détermination aussi à gagner et, ce qui le gênait cette fois-ci, cette rivalité complice qu'il partageait avec le numéro 9.

Aone était tombé sous le charme de Hinata, cela n'avait pas été si difficile à deviner pour lui, à chaque qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger des dangers du monde extérieur.

Cependant, Takanobu était certes d'une nature taciturne, il était aussi et avant tout un grand timide un peu complexé par son physique de colosse qui avait tendance à faire fuir tout le monde, les membres de son équipe mis à part. Et si Hinata le trouvait trop effrayant?

Il en était à ses pensées lorsque son ami Futakuchi arriva devant son bureau, Koganegawa sur ses talons. "Aone, j'ai besoin de toi.", déclara le brun, visiblement très empressé. Aone leva les yeux lorsque l'élève de seconde prit la parole : "Moi aussi, il faut que tu m'aides, renchérit nerveusement Koganegawa, c'est bientôt la White Day et...

-...Comme on sait que tu sais cuisiner, poursuivit Kenji, apprends-nous à faire des gâteaux."

Aone poussa un petit soupir néanmoins, cela lui donnait une idée. Il pourrait en faire pour Hinata ainsi, avec un petit nappage en chocolat blanc, tiens. Même si les sentiments du roux n'étaient peut-être que de l'amitié et du respect, cela lui ferait certainement plaisir. "On va aux cuisines après les cours.", répondit-il simplement. Inutile de dire que Kenji et Kanji étaient très contents.

Pendant ce temps, une autre personne souffrait du même problème...

 _Lycée de Karasuno :_

Hinata révassait en cours, ce qui était habituel mais il pensait à autre chose que le volley. Le roux avait offert un chocolat qu'il avait préparé à Aone pour la Saint Valentin. Le vice-capitaine de Date Kogyo ne lui avait pas répondu, il lui avait seulement fait une légère courbette en guise de remerciement puis il était parti.

Bien sûr, Shouyou savait que Aone était une personne de peu de mots mais il se demandait s'il avait compris que le chocolat qu'il lui avait offert ce jour..."Hinata, lis la page 46."

Le roux se leva précipitamment le manuel à la main : "Euh, oui." Il débuta alors la lecture, même si ses pensées étaient ailleurs. De toute façon, Kageyama, Asahi et Tanaka-san allaient chez lui après les cours pour préparer leurs cadeaux pour la White Day, il avait donc d'autres choses à faire...Même s'il espérait que Aone lui offrirait quelque chose, ce qui montrerait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

 _Lycée de Date Kogyo :_

Comme convenu, Takanobu et les autres s'affairaient dans une des cuisines du lycée. Par contre, le vice-capitaine fut étonné de voir son prédecesseur se joindre à eux. "Ben, quoi?, maugréa Kamasaki, j'ai bien le droit de vouloir offrir un cadeau pour ma chère et tendre Nametsu.

\- C'est juste qu'avec ton caractère grognon, rétorqua Futakuchi en mettant des morceaux de chocolat blanc dans un bol, on est surpris de te voir avec quelqu'un. Franchement, je plains la manager.

\- Et moi, je plains Moniwa, grommela le blond, déjà qu'il te choisisse pour le succéder, je trouvais que cela relevait du suicide mais en plus, qu'il soit ton petit ami...Il a du recevoir trop de balles en pleine tête."

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se disputer de nouveau mais le regard intimidant d'Aone les en dissuada. "Aaaah, j'ai plein de pate partout." Takanobu rejoignit Koganegawa qui se démenait avec la pâte du gateau qu'il s'évertuait à pétrir. Il l'aida donc patiemment avant de retourner à sa propre préparation en espérant en son fort intérieur que ce gâteau plairait à Hinata. Takanobu décida alors de mettre tout son coeur à l'ouvrage.

"Eh bien, Aone est vraiment à fond, commenta Futakuchi en le regardant fouetter les blancs d' oeufs en neige avec détermination, on va suivre son exemple, ajouta-t-il à Kamasaki qui hocha la tête. Pour une fois qu'ils s'entendaient sur quelque chose.

 _Maison de Hinata :_

"Bon, maintenant, il faut rajouter les blancs d'oeufs en neige à la pâte et après on va mettre du beurre sur le moule.

\- Ok, Hinata, fit un Tanaka anormalement sérieux en exécutant ce qu'avait dit le roux pendant qu'Asahi pétrissait tranquillement sa pâte, les mains pleines de farine.

Hinata surveillait la préparation des petits gateaux de ses amis ainsi que celui de sa petite soeur. "Kageyama, ta pâte n'est pas assez pétrie. N'oublie pas de mettre de la farine dessus après et de la passer au rouleau et tiens, fit-il en lui donnant un emporte-pièce en forme de coeur, c'est pour...

-...J'ai compris, imbécile, grommela Tobio en prenant l'objet. Cela l'énervait un peu de voir Hinata le dépasser dans un domaine mais il trouvait ça amusant malgré tout.

"Grand frère, c'est bien comme ça?, lui demanda Natsu en lui montrant la pâte qu'elle avait faite.

\- C'est bien, Natsu, répondit Hinata en souriant, tu veux quel emporte-pièce?

\- Celui en forme d'étoile, dit la petite fille en souriant joyeusement. Son grand frère lui avait fait un giri choco pour la Saint Valentin donc elle avait décidé de lui faire un petit gateau pour la White Day.

\- Tu ne fais pas de gâteau, Hinata?, lui demanda Asahi.

Le roux se rembrunit légèrement. "Euh non, je...

-...Grand frère attend un cadeau de son amoureuse, déclara innocemment Natsu.

\- Natsu!, s'indigna le roux en rougissant légèrement.

\- Heiiin? , hurla Tanaka, tu as offert un chocolat à quelqu'un pour la Saint Valentin!?

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit?, vociféra Kageyama, énervé que le roux lui ait caché quelque chose.

\- V-Vous devriez arrêter de l'embêter avec ça, bafouilla Asahi, mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Asahi-san, le rassura Hinata, oui, j'ai offert un chocolat romantique à quelqu'un mais je pense que la personne à qui je l'ai offert a pensé que c'était un giri choco.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, le réconforta Tanaka, et tu verras, peut-être que tu recevras aussi un cadeau pour la White Day.

\- C'est ce que je lui dis tout le temps, s'offusqua Natsu en faisant la moue, mais Grand frère ne veut pas m'écouter.

\- Mais si Natsu, répondit Shouyou en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tiens, ton gâteau est prêt à être cuit au four. On va l'allumer ensemble, d'accord?"

Kageyama, Tanaka et Asahi ne purent s'empêcher d'être attendris par le spectacle. Hinata avait beau être maladroit et impulsif, quand il était auprès de sa soeur, il était étonnement mature et responsable.

Le jour de la White Day arriva assez vite et tout le monde semblait à l'affut du moindre cadeau, le lycée de Date Kogyo ne dérogeant pas à la règle. Aone attendit donc la fin des cours pour partir au lycée de Karasuno offrir le sien pendant que ses camarades rejoignirent leurs amoureux respectifs.

Kenji alla donc à l'étage des terminales rejoindre son petit ami en croisant Kamasaki en chemin qui, lui, descendait en direction de celui des premières. Il se tint devant la salle de classe de son senpai qui fut surpris de le voir ici. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kenji-kun?"

Celui-ci se sentit étrangement gêné. Il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude d'entendre son ancien capitaine l'appeler par son prénom. "C'est la White Day aujourd'hui, lui expliqua le brun en sortant un sachet joliment décoré, et je voulais t'offrir ces gâteaux pour le chocolat que tu m'as offert le mois dernier, Kaname-senpai. C'est moi qui les ai faits." Moniwa commença à avoir la larme à l'oeil. "Quoi? Mais pourquoi pleures-tu?

-C'est juste que venant de toi, ça me touche énormément. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'offres un cadeau pour la White Day.

\- Tu me prends pour un sans-coeur?, s'offusqua Kenji, c'est gentil, merci."

Kaname eut un petit sourire avant de lui tapoter affectueusement l'épaule tout en essuyant la larmichette qui sortait du coin de l'oeil. "Mais non, je sais que tu ne l'es pas, Kenji-kun. Et si on allait chez moi pour déguster tranquillement ce que tu m'as si gentiment préparé?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Kenji en souriant malicieusement pendant qu'ils marchèrent dans le couloir, on pourrait en profiter pour célébrer la White Day d'une manière plus coquine.

\- Kenji-kun, s'offensa un Moniwa rougissant en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le brun eut un petit rire devant l'embarras de son petit ami. Il retira la main qui l'avait frappé avant de lui embrasser amoureusement la joue. "Joyeuse White Day, Kaname-senpai."

"Euh, Saku-kun, on peut rentrer ensemble?" Le libero de Date Kogyo fut étonné de voir son camarade de classe lui demander ça. "On rentre tout le temps ensemble, Koganegawa-kun. Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes maintenant?"

 _Aaaah! C'est vrai!_

Kanji était nerveux, très nerveux. Bon d'accord, Kousuke lui avait offert un chocolat le jour de la Saint Valentin, ils sortaient ensemble, ok mais rien ne lui disait qu'il voulait quelque chose pour le White Day. Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures devant le casier après avoir quitté la salle de classe pour sortir ensuite du lycée. Le libero regarda qon petit ami durant le trajet.

Kanji était aussi grand qu'il était petit (bien qu'il aimerait grandir davantage) mais aussi autant maladroit et fonceur qu'il fut méticuleux et réfléchi. Cela dit, Kousuke le trouvait mignon comme ça. "Alors, que voulais-tu me dire, Koganegawa-kun?, lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Koganegawa se retint de l'embrasser tout de suite. Non, le cadeau d'abord. "Tiens, voilà, déclara-t-il en sortant un petit paquet dans le sac, c'est pour le White Day." Des petites miettes sortirent du cadeau, ce qui le mortifia.

 _Miiiiince, ils ont été écrasés dans mon sac, pourtant j'avais bien fait en sorte que le paquet ne touche pas les manuels. Zut!_

"Désolé, Saku-kun, fit le passeur, dépité, dire qu' Aone m'avait aidé sur ce coup-là. Pardon."

Son petit ami le rassura. "Ce n'est pas grave, Koganegawa-kun, c'est l'intention qui compte. Je suis content que tu m'aies offert ce cadeau."

Kanji plongea ses yeux dans ce regard si touchant d'honnêteté. Saku-kun essayait toujours de l'aider et de le soutenir, lui pardonnant ainsi sa maladresse. Il l'embrassa tendrement ce qui fut pour Kousuke le plus doux de tous les remerciements avant de lui prendre la main pour l'amener chez lui. Après tout, il y avait d'autres manières de célébrer la White Day.

Mai Nametsu fut surprise de voir Kamasaki l'attendre à la sortie de la salle de classe. Quoique...Il était un peu possessif..."Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant rapidement un paquet en fuyant du regard, pour la White Day."...Et direct aussi. La brune prit le paquet de gâteaux en souriant : "Merci, Yasushi."avant de lui embrasser gentiment la joue. "M-Mai, bafouilla Kamasaki en la repoussant gentiment, on est en public, voyons.

\- Tu es bien prude, déclara la jeune fille en soupirant, tu ne te gênais pas de te mettre torse nu au gymnase avant. Pas que je m'en plaignais, c'était beau à voir.

\- C-C'est différent et puis c'est le dernier cadeau que je t'offre avant mon départ du lycée donc je voulais en profiter.

La manager lui prit le bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'ils descendirent vers les casiers à chaussures.

Heureusement que Futakuchi n'était pas là, il l'aurait chambré sinon mais ce coté un poil timide faisait son charme malgré tout. "Même si c'est ta dernière année à Date Kogyo, déclara-t-elle en lachant son bras pour enfiler ses chaussures, on peut quand même continuer à se voir. Te connaissant, tu ne vas pas t'empêcher de passer voir tes cadets au club de volley pour vérifier si tout se passe bien." Yasushi la regarda, pensif. Mai avait raison après tout. La fin du lycée ne signifiait pas la fin de tout. "Je t'invite au restaurant, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Je gouterai tes délicieux gâteaux en guise dessert alors, fit la jeune fille tout sourire pendant qu'ils quittèrent l'établissement, main dans la main.

 _Lycée de Karasuno :_

Shouyou quitta la salle de cours et fut quand même curieux à l'idée du succès des gâteaux préparés par ses amis. Il espionna donc Kageyama en train de donner ses biscuits à Sugawara-san, ce qui était vraiment marrant à voir vu l'air tout timide et coincé qu'il avait, ensuite Tanaka-san offrit les siens à Ennoshita qui le récompensa d'un petit baiser sur la joue.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait l'attaquant ailier rougir à ce point et enfin, il fut content de voir Noya-san tout sourire lorsqu'Asahi-san lui présenta le paquet de gâteaux qu'il avait préparé.

 _Tout va bien alors._

Le roux sortit de l'établissement, heureux d'avoir pu aidé ses amis mais soucieux par rapport à un autre problème. Non, il a dû croire que c'était un chocolat d'obligation. Cependant, Hinata fut surpris de voir Aone l'attendre à la sortie pendant qu'il se dirigeait au garage à vélos.

Il le rejoignit. "Aone-san, que fais-tu là?"

Takanobu prit une courte inspiration avant de lui tendre un paquet contenant les petits gãteaux au chocolat blanc qu'il avait préparé. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Shouyou prit le cadeau avec hésitation. Etait-ce ce qu'il pensait? "C'est pour la White Day." Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Le roux sourit avant de l'étreindre par la taille. "Merci, Aone-san."

Takanobu ne sut trop quoi faire, ses bras étaient bien ballants pendant que le roux le calinait, il avait aussi l'impression que son coeur battait à tout rompre. En tous cas, il fut heureux que ses sentiments furent réciproques. Mû par une impulsion, il rompit l'étreinte et prit Hinata par la main."On va chez moi."

Shouyou lui lança un regard interrogateur pendant que le vice-capitaine de Date Kogyo l'amena chez lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait appeler sa mère pour lui dire qu'il serait chez un ami ce soir.

Takanobu était stressé. Bon, ses parents n'étaient pas là, son père ayant invité sa mère à une soirée pour le White Day, cependant, le numéro 10 était chez lui, dans sa chambre, en train de déguster le gâteau au chocolat blanc avec un adorable sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il voulut l'enlacer, l'embrasser mais il avait peur de lui faire du mal avec sa force. Le central se souvint lorsqu'il avait taper les mains de Moniwa-senpai à l'époque où celui-ci était encore son capitaine, le pauvre en avait eu les mains rougies.

Oui, Takanobu avait peur d'effrayer Hinata surtout qu'il avait l'air d'être facilement impressionnable, il s'assit à coté de lui, se triturant les doigts lorsqu'une main se posa sur les siennes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard ambré tendre et espiègle. "Le gateau était très bon, Aone-san. Merci pour le cadeau." Des miettes étaient présentes sur la commissure de ses lèvres ainsi que sur ses joues.

Takanobu les enleva à l'aide de sa langue, léchant délicatement la peau toute douce avant de finalement embrasser les lèvres du plus petit tout en s'efforçant d'y aller lentement. Shouyou se laissa faire, mettant les bras autour de son cou. Il savait qu'Aone-san parlait peu mais il parvenait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et les mots implicites.

Le roux s'allongea sur le lit, poussant un petit soupir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Takanobu rencontrer la sienne, tout en profitant pour la taquiner de la sienne.

Une main large et chaude s'aventura sous son t-shirt. Takanobu eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il sentit le ventre de Shouyou se contracter. Allait-il trop loin? Le roux le rassura en lui caressant le dos et le poussant légèrement de sorte qu'il fut tout contre lui.

Il aimait la force qui émanait de lui, tellement rassurante. Takanobu était robuste mais pourtant il ressentit quelque chose de tendre en lui. Ce dernier rompit le baiser, lui caressant délicatement la joue, l'admirant avec une douceur non feinte. Shouyou lui sourit avant de le retourner sur le dos. "Shouyou?"

Le roux entreprit alors de déshabiller à sa grande surprise, découvrant petit à petit le corps sous lui, le mettant à nu. Takanobu se raidit. Comment Shouyou allait réagir? Une main parcourut ensuite lentement son torse, des yeux ambres le contemplaient avec admiration avec que des lèvres se mirent à le couvrir de baisers. "Tu es beau, Takanobu et fort aussi." Il dégageait tellement de puissance, il voulait le sentir davantage contre lui.

Takanobu ferma les yeux pour ressenter davantage ces lèvres douces sur sa peau. Il fut soulagé que le roux ne fut pas effrayé par son physique. Le vice-capitaine en profita donc pour savourer les baisers et les caresses du plus petit dont les mains et les lèvres descendirent de plus en plus bas en soupirant de plaisir. Cependant, Shouyou s'arrêta. Takanobu ouvrit les yeux alors au moment où le roux se dévêtit afin de se mettre à l'aise.

Il eut ainsi le temps de contempler le corps nu du plus petit, qui fut loin d'être frêle, il était adorablement viril. Le roux poussa un cri de surprise lorsque deux grandes mains le prirent par la taille. Il fut ensuite allongé à coté de Takanobu qui l'étreignit tendrement contre lui.

Shouyou sourit en calant la tête contre le torse du plus grand. Ses bras puissants ne l'étouffaient pas, au contraire, Shouyou se sentait bien contre lui, bien au chaud avant d'être allongé doucement sur le dos. Takanobu se mit alors à parsemer son corps de doux baisers papillons, en commençant par son cou, puis sur son torse où il s'attarda un petit moment sur les petits bourgeons qu'il prit doucement entre ses lèvres. "Mmm."

Il continua ensuite en laissant courir la langue sur le ventre, dessinant légèrement les muscles avant de prendre le membre en main. "Oh." Shouyou le regarda embrasser le gland avant prendre tout en bouche. Un gémissement franchit ses lêvres, une main courut dans les courts cheveux blancs, des doigts caressèent ses lèvres avant de s'insinuer doucement dans sa bouche.

Le roux les suça lentement en gémissant, pendant que Takanobu fit des vas et vients de sa bouche, savourant un moment le gout de Shouyou avant de retirer ses lèvres en même temps que les doigts de la bouche du plus petit. Le roux vit Takanobu le rejoindre pour le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, il leva une de ses jambes, la mettant autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser.

Le roux se tendit un peu lorsque son futur amant le prépara, cependant, le baiser le distraya un peu, de même que les délicats effleurements sur son dos. Takanobu atteignit un endroit qui le fit crier, il le toucha un moment avant de retirer doucement les doigts. Il allongea de nouveau Shouyou qui comprit le message. Le roux écarta ses jambes en lui adressant un sourire confiant puis il le vit se positionner puis entrer en lui. "Gggh." C'était douloureux.

Takanobu caressa la joue de roux, attristé de le voir ainsi. Il embrassa ensuite les yeux de Shouyou où perlaient des larmes avant de l'enlacer en attendant que son amant s'ajuste. Ce dernier le serra davantage contre lui, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille : "Ça va, Takanobu. Ça fait un peu mal, mais ça va aller."

Takanobu lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de commencer à bouger, Shouyou sourit lorsqu'il lui posa un bisou sur la joue.

La douleur disparut progressivement, laissant place à un plaisir infini, surtout au monment où son amant toucha encore ce point qui le fit crier.

Takanobu alla plus vite, donnant des coups de rein puissants sans être brutaux, il faisait attention, veillant à ne pas être violent dans l'acte, de peur de faire du mal au petit roux qui soupirait, gémissait, criait dans ses bras. Shouyou sentit la chaleur qui lui comprimait les reins devenir de plus en plus intense, brûlante, elle s'intensifia lorsque la main de Takanobu lui caressa son membre. Les râles de Takanobu résonnaient à ses oreilles, rauques et passionnés, lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux.

Shouyou reprit son souffle pendant que son amant se retira. Cela avait été bon, à la fois tendre et intense. Il se réfugia de nouveau dans les bras du plus grand, savourant la douce étreinte contre ce corps si fort. "Je t'aime, Takanobu, murmura le roux tendrement pendant que celui-ci les recouvrit tous les deux.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, répondit Takanobu en lui embrassant affectueusement le front.

Tous deux se calinèrent avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil, amoureusement enlacés.

 **Voili voilou pour la fic de la White Day. On se revoit pour la requête TenSemi et pour la suite de Healing Broken Spirits. Je n'oublie pas les autres requêtes pour autant. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
